


春夏之潮

by immortal_water



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_water/pseuds/immortal_water





	春夏之潮

“约——翰——”

刚一打开玄关的门就被十代扑上来的双臂抱了个满怀，约翰吓了一跳。他没能迅速反应过来，耳畔直接满满倒入十代绵软拖长的叫声，混合酒味的气息含糊不清，一下把他的耳根子麻去半边。

“十代！”约翰半是气恼半是无奈地叫道，扶起已经瘫软在他怀里的十代，顺便吃了点力地带上家门。

“你去参加酒会了？怎么喝醉成这样？我还想着这个时间是谁来找我……”他烦不胜烦地絮叨了几句，试图把彻底走不动路的十代拖进屋子里。埋在他肩窝里的十代却只是迷糊地蹭了蹭，接着忽然张手抱住他的脖颈，同时抬起赤红傻笑的脸，口齿不清地嘟囔了一句什么。

“什么？”约翰辨识不出十代的口型，只感觉承受着十代的臂弯越发沉重，“拜托，你可千万别在这里睡过去或者吐出来——”他念叨着，还没能把话说完，十代身上却唐突生出一股不知从何而来的力道，猛地扯翻了他。

“唔？！”

约翰瞪大了眼，肩膀不由自主塌下一边，整个人被狠狠按倒在地。他吃痛地呼了一声，却并没能拼出任何实质的语气词。十代按住他，姿势别扭，几乎半趴在他的身上，赤色的脸颊即使相隔一段距离也能感受到其中蒸腾的烫意，沤水的目光迷离神游，仿佛能从中掉出什么似的。

约翰想撑起身，却被死死按住。他瞪着十代，张口正要喊十代的名字，十代的呼吸却一下掉落下来。温热的吐息如一阵压低的雾，滴水滚烫又柔软得不可思议。十代伸着舌尖，轻舔了舔约翰的嘴角。他舔得细致，沿着隆起的峰谷一下下舔弄唇纹，又不打招呼直扫入约翰的唇缝。相贴的双唇滚上千钧高温，约翰惊得差点要从地上跳起，仓皇之下握住十代的肩梢使力想要推开，十代却用膝盖压住他的衣边，怎么也不肯让开。

“十代——”约翰模糊地喊道，瞪大的双眸一眨不眨。十代的手不知轻重地按在他的锁骨上，他难以抬起手，更难以用出力气，而就在他挣扎的时候，十代更是不满地咬了一口他的下唇。

“别动……”十代呓了一声，舌尖灵活地纠住约翰的舌根，约翰只能从鼻腔闷闷哼声，没法再进行实质的言语抗议。他想不明白为什么十代会忽然强行亲吻他，难道说十代喝醉了就会变成这样吗？这岂不是非常不妙的事情？

和十代认识这么长时间，约翰还是头一次了解这件事，记忆里也没怎么见到过十代像这样醉到意识模糊的样子。他们从学生时代就是无可替代的好朋友，毕业之后偶尔小聚，饮酒一向适量，十代按理来说没有什么机会喝醉。

到底是喝了多少才会醉成这样？约翰忍不住思考，却对此无可奈何。他被吻得头晕眼花，十代几乎是缠在他的身上，连让他喘息的空隙也想要夺去，再继续下去约翰毫无疑问就要喘不上气了。

他忍不住拍打十代的肩膀，十代像动物一样对着他的嘴唇又舔又咬，舌头灵活却不得要领。过了好一会儿，十代才终于与约翰微微撤开距离，伸着舌尖牵扯出一缕线沫。

“约翰……”十代的双眼晶晶亮亮，含糊地叫道。他大大地喘了一口气，把脑袋倚在约翰的肩上，整个人都放松了下来。

“十、十代？”约翰勉强支起手臂，望着身上的十代表情狼狈，视线不知道应该放去哪里。他长吁一声，正要推开十代，十代却又一次巴住他的一边肩膀，双唇软软地贴在他的嘴角上。

“喂……！”约翰再次吓了一跳，胸腔里一阵混乱的扑通扑通。他忍不住按住自己的心口，别开了脸。

“真是的，怎么喝得这么醉……”

 

乱序的心跳得不到片刻的宁静，约翰半晌才小心翼翼地拉着十代爬起来。十代阖着眼似乎已经睡着了，约翰叹了口气，把十代软绵绵的手臂拉到自己的肩上，半搀半扶地把十代带进室内。他把十代暂时安置在沙发上，十代歪着上身靠在沙发上，毫无动静，呼吸均匀得丝毫看不出刚刚那个强硬的样子。

约翰脱掉十代的鞋放到玄关的鞋架上，又到盥洗间打湿自己的毛巾，回到沙发边上给十代擦脸。他尽量放轻力度，捋开十代已被汗水浸湿的额发，沿着额梢一直到下颚的线条，用毛巾湿润的部分轻轻擦拭十代睡去的眉眼。

十代朦胧地睁开眼，颊上的潮红褪去些许。他看向约翰，表情有些发呆。

“十代，你清醒过来了吗？”约翰放下毛巾，“要不要喝杯水？”他关切地问。

“唔……头痛……”十代闷闷地说。

约翰伸手盖在十代的额上，很快感受到掌下的微温。

“只是喝多了而已，”他放柔语气说道，“我去给你倒水。”

约翰收回手，站起身正准备去给十代倒水，十代却倏然拽住他的手，猛地把他拽向自己。

“哇啊！”约翰惊叫了一声，手忙脚乱地撑住身体，一条腿跪在了沙发上。

“十、十代？”他惊慌地叫道，身下的十代表情迷茫，却突然傻笑起来。

“我想亲你……”十代嘀咕着说，搂住约翰的脖子，整个人贴上去。久未饮水的双唇干燥得有些刺痛，依然滚烫柔软，如泡沫打得细密的蛋液。十代舔着细小的刺痛，吮住约翰的下唇，吻得不合时宜。他的舌头长驱直入，与约翰舌上的软苔接吻，约翰涨红了脸挣扎着想撤离，却立刻被十代不满地咬了一口舌尖。

十代用齿梢碾弄他的唇舌，鼻尖哼出的气息愈加沉重。像是得不到满足似的，十代加深与约翰紧贴一起的吻，迷瞪的眼不住扇动睫毛。

“十……十代，放开……唔……”约翰努力挣开十代。他抓住十代的手臂，想要把十代死死搂住他的手拿开。两人之间勉强露出喘息的空隙，十代依然不肯松手，表情却变得委屈起来。

“约翰不喜欢吗？”他嘟囔着问。

“诶、诶？”约翰没料到十代会抛出这样的问题，“不……那个，十代你喝醉了……”他含糊地回答。

“你不喜欢吗？”十代完全没理会约翰的含糊，固执地问。

“呃呃？也不是不喜欢吧……”约翰不知所措地说。

“那我要亲约翰！约翰也要亲我！”十代立即大声地说，约翰瞪大眼，还没来得及阻止就又被十代吻了上来。

这算什么啊！约翰很想这样说。他终于发现自己不应该和已经醉倒了的十代纠缠这种问题，十代无论如何都会顽固地要吻他。平时的十代一向冷静自信，尽管不太稳重却很可靠，即使偶有跳脱也绝不会像喝醉之后这样胡作非为。

约翰更是从来没思考过，自己与十代之间会有任何超出朋友范围的亲密接触。他与十代的相处大多和决斗有关，在酒会上谈论的话题也总是绕着决斗画圈圈。十代本就是与恋爱近乎绝缘的存在，还在DA时矢口脱出“和女生谈恋爱太不英雄了”这一番话，不知被其他好友拍着桌子笑过几次，毕业之后也毫无要和谁交往的意思。

现在约翰却被这样的十代缠着索吻。他与十代之间胸膛贴着胸膛，呼吸所需的气体稀薄得令人目眩。十代的吻是无处不入的热带海鱼，与礁石亲吻也温柔热烈，氧气因此一点一点被压成细线，只微弱地郁留于肺泡之中。

燥热的心惴惴不安地跳动着，染上醉意的喘气难以疏解，仿佛半边的动脉都在这一阵的悸动中灌多了红酒。酡红的脸色得不到消除，约翰被吻着，恍惚觉得他也在亲吻十代。

缠绵的舌尖也许是跳舞的蓑鲉，唇与唇的相触毫无阻碍，他用他痒痛的舌接受邀请，迟钝地回应，发现的时候已经彻底迟了。

他回吻了十代。

 

吻与吻终止于最后一次喘息的时机，十代迷蒙着双眼，酒精和困意一同上涌。在约翰终于得以撤开的时候，十代抓住他的双手已经和混沌的意识一同昏睡过去，绵软无力地垂了下来。

怎么会变成这样？约翰慢慢、僵硬地扶着沙发靠背从十代身上退开。他混乱地轻碰了碰自己的嘴唇，脸颊温度直线升高。

“哈……为什么……”

 

十代醒过来的时候已经是翌日清晨。宿醉的后遗症不由分说作用在他的身上，他按住疼痛的太阳穴，发现自己睡在一张沙发上，身上还盖着一张毯子。

昨晚发生了什么？十代掀开毯子，看到茶几上放着一杯水，正困惑着，沙发背后忽然传来吱呀的一声。十代立刻回过头，恰巧看到约翰打开房门。

“十代，早上好，你醒了？”约翰走出卧室，把房门关上，“昨晚你喝醉了跑来我这里，你还记得吗？”

“呃嗯……”十代努力地回忆，“我昨晚喝醉了……”他抓了抓头发，昨晚的记忆一层一层从发疼的脑海中翻出。

“我昨晚……昨晚……”

十代忽然惨叫了一声，猛地捂住了自己的脸。约翰不由自主移开视线。

“你想起来了吗？十代。”他挠了挠脸颊。

“我、我想起来了，”十代声如蚊蚋地说道，“昨晚我完全喝醉了……”

十代犹豫地放下手，整张脸变得一片赤红，目光不住游移，不敢看向约翰。

约翰叹了一口气，走到沙发旁坐下，同时伸手拿起茶几上的水杯，塞到十代的手里。

“真是的，十代你喝醉之后也太难对付了，以后不要再喝那么多了。”

“对不起！我不敢了！我再也不喝酒了！”十代闭着眼大叫起来，双手紧紧握住约翰塞给他的水杯。

“我没说让你以后别喝酒了，是说要适度啊，”约翰拍了一下自己的额头，无奈地说，“你喝成那样子，再四处抱着别人亲怎么办？也不知道昨晚还有没有其他人被你……”

约翰还没说完，十代忽然睁开眼转头看向他，脸上的表情变幻莫测。

“怎么了……这样看着我。”约翰情不自禁干咽了一下。

“约翰，我知道我喝醉之后会做奇怪的事情没错，但是……”十代放下杯子，神色复杂，“我不会去亲别人的啊。”

“诶？”约翰怔住。

“我昨晚没有说吗？”

十代伸手按住约翰的双肩，调整姿势半跪在沙发上，脸颊又慢慢涨红。

 

他深深地呼吸了一口气。

“我只想亲你啊，约翰。”

 

FIN.


End file.
